herculescffandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules C.F Wiki
Hercules C.F. Welcome "Herculanos". If you are fan of Hercules c.f. this is you're website, you can find out many things about Hercules! Including the newest, news about Hercules, also the history of one of the most important clubs in the Comunidad Valenciana, you can also look and feel the great supporters HERCULES have, infact they have the second oldest PEÑA in spain. And this year we want you all to be with HERCULES because we have to go back to the best leage in the world, were best teams are, WE ARE ONE OF THEM. We are kings of second division, WHY NOT TO BE THE BEST IN FIRST DIVISION?MACHO HERCULES. History . |} Astronomos Ingleses y Tripulantes del Theseus (28 de mayo de 1900). Toda nuestra historia futbolística alicantina comienza cuando finalizaba el siglo XIX y unos marineros ingleses del buque Inglés Theseus, que había traído hasta Santa Pola a científicos de su país para estudiar el eclipse de sol del 28 de mayo de 1900, se distraían en la playa jugando al fútbol, deporte hasta entonces desconocido en nuestra tierra. Sabemos que en enero de 1903, el profesor de educación física José Muñoz, empezó a difundir el fútbol contando con un campo entre el paseo del doctor Gadea y la Calle Alemania frente al actual parque de Canalejas. Se constituyeron 2 equipos: el Blanco y el Azul por los colores de la bandera alicantina. Al año siguiente, en octubre de 1904, se creó la primera sociedad futbolistica, el Sportmans Club Lucentino. A este le siguieron el Racing, el Mercurio, el Club Atlético Alicante, el Lucentum, el Natación o el Bellas Artes, que llegaría a absorber al Hércules por unos meses en 1920. El Chepa. Fundador del Hércules c.f. Pero fue un modesto chaval, jorobado al haberse caído por las escaleras de su casa cuando tenía 2 años, el que barruntó en 1914 la creación de un equipo que, deseándolo poderoso, llevaría el nombre de Hércules símbolo de una fortaleza imbatible como la que deseaba inculcarle a sus jugadores. Aquel joven se llamaba Vicente Pastor de la Llosa Alfosea, conocido popularmente por El chepa , que era mancebo de farmacia. Sabemos que en 1918, aquel bisoño Hércules logra el campeonato infantil. Resulta difícil precisar con exactitud la fecha de la fundación. De lo que si tenemos constancia es del primer encuentro oficial del equipo contra el Athletic Club Benaluense el 22 de Junio de 1919 con victoria del Hércules por 2-1. Vestían por entonces los herculanos camisetas a rayas blancas y rojas, mientras que la blanquiazul la vestía otro equipo alicantino que se constituiría en 1919: el Club Natación Alicante. El 20 de octubre de 1922 el Gobierno Civil aprueba el Reglamento del Hércules, y el el 25 de Octubre de 1922 el Hércules Football Club queda inscrito en la Federación Regional levantina con José Masiá Enebra como presidente. En 1923 se constituiría la primera junta directiva del Hércules pasando la presidencia a Alberto Misó Ferrándiz y que contaría con 35 socios. A partir de este momento comienzan los primeros exitos del club. Así, en la temporada 23-24, se proclama campeón provincial batiendo al Castellón en la final. El Hércules C.F. del año 1928 . El Hércules disputa su primer partido en la Florida como homenaje a José Muñoz Gomis, promotor del fútbol en Alicante en los comienzos del siglo XX. Es en este campo de la Florida, que posteriormente se conocerá como el de La Viña, cuando por primera vez el Hércules vista una camiseta blanquiazul el 4 de Noviembre de 1928, una vez desaparecido el Club Natación Alicante del que adoptaría el Hércules sus símbolos. El encuentro finalizó con el triunfo del Hércules por 3-1 frente al Albacete. Final amateur del Campeonato de España de mayo de 1930 disputado en Montjuit. El primer gran triunfo nacional llegaría el 1 de Junio de 1930 cuando el Hércules llegó a disputar la final del Campeonato Amateur de España en el flamante estadio barcelonés de Montjuit con presencia de los reyes Alfonso XIII y Victoria Eugenia. Los alicantinos, cansados por los partidos disputados anteriormente, cayeron por 3-2 contra el Gijón donde, según las crónicas, se les anuló un gol y escamoteó un claro penalti. El 28 de Febrero de 1932 el Hércules alcanza el título de campeón de la tercera división grupo IV tras ganar al Elche por 3-2. El equipo que se alineó aquella tarde estuvo formado por: Florencio, Juanele, Maciá II, Monllor, Cuenca, Páez, Ramonzuelo, Ayguadé, Gorgé, Gorduras y Maciá I. El Chepa, con la alineación del Hércules C.F, campeón de 3ªDivisión. En el recuerdo queda el mes de Marzo de 1932 en el que el Hércules realiza una gira por Africa quedando invicto en los cuatro encuentros que realizó. El 10 de Julio de 1932 el Hércules disputa su último partido oficial en La Florida, goleando al Alcoyano y ascendiendo a la Primera Categoría Regional. Merced al impulso económico del empresario francés, afincado en Alicante, Don René Bardín Delille y su hijo Renato, tesorero del Hércules, en solo 6 meses y con proyecto del famoso arquitecto Juán Vidal Ramos, se construiría un magnifico estadio que llevaría por nombre: Bardin. Inicialmente se hizo un proyecto con tribuna cubierta y capacidad para 8000 espectadores pero finalmente se estimó en ampliarlo hasta los 12000. Se inauguraría el 18 de septiembre de 1932 nada menos que contra el Real Madrid de los Zamora, Regueiro, Ciriaco, etc... que finalmente se impuso a los nuestros por 2 goles a 0. En la temporada 1932/33 se proclamó campeón regional de 1ª categoría, y jugó la copa de España, llegando a octavos de final, y en la siguiente temporada 1933/34 fue subcampeón regional y cuarto finalista de la copa de España. El estadio de Bardin fue un verdadero talismán para el Hércules que en tres años pasó de tercera a primera división. Hercules5.jpg|link=www.herculescf.es Hercules4.jpg|link=www.herculescf.es Hercules3.jpg|link=www.herculescf.es Hercules2.jpg|link=www.herculescf.es Hercules 1.jpg|link=www.herculescf.es KEMPESKKEMPESKEMPES.jpg|MARIO ALBERTO KEMPES, one of the most famous footballers from all times, playing in ARGENTINA TEAM, one of the best strikers ever had exist nominated as EL MATADOR.Mario Alberto Kempes (* Bell Ville, provincia de Córdoba, Argentina, 15 de julio de 1954), es un ex futbolista argentino. Apodado "El Matador", jugaba de mediocampista ofensivo o delantero por izquierda, es considerado como uno de los grandes jugadores argentinos de la historia y elegido por la IFFHS el 6º mejor jugador argentino del siglo XX,1 destacaba por su zurda potente, facilidad para el gol, velocidad, coraje y destreza. Participaciones en Copas del Mundo editar Mundial Sede Resultado Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1974 Alemania Segunda fase Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1978 Argentina Campeón Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1982 España Segunda fase Clubes y Estadísticas editar Primera División editar Temporada Club País Liga Part. Goles 1973 Instituto de Córdoba Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 13 11 1974 Rosario Central Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 36 29 1975 Rosario Central Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 49 35 1976 Rosario Central Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 22 21 1976/77 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 34 24 1977/78 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 34 28 1978/79 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 30 12 1979/80 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 32 22 1980/81 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 12 9 1981 River Plate Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 14 6 1982/83 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Primera División 27 13 1984/85 Hércules CF Bandera de España España Primera División 17 1 1985/86 Hércules CF Bandera de España España Primera División 21 9 1986/87 Austria Viena Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 20 7 1987/88 Sankt Pölten Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 0 0 1988/89 Sankt Pölten Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 29 9 1989/90 Sankt Pölten Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 35 15 1990/91 Kremser SC Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 21 5 1990/91 Kremser SC Bandera de Austria Austria Primera División 18 2 1995 Rosario Central Bandera de Argentina Argentina Primera División 1 1 1995 Fernández Vial Bandera de Chile Chile Segunda División 11 5 1995/96 Pelita Jaya Bandera de Indonesia Indonesia Primera División ? ? Totales 506 283 Copas Nacionales editar temp. club país torneo part. goles 1976/77 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 2 0 1977/78 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 12 10 1978/79 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 8 2 1979/80 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 2 2 1980/81 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 2 0 1982/83 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 1 0 1983/84 Valencia CF Bandera de España España Copa del Rey 6 3 Total 33 17 Copas Internacionales editar temp. club país torneo part. goles 1975 Rosario Central Bandera de Argentina Argentina Copa Libertadores 10 3 1978/79 Valencia FC Bandera de España España Copa de la UEFA 6 3 1979/80 Valencia FC Bandera de España España Recopa de Europa 8 9 1979/80 Valencia FC Bandera de España España Supercopa de Europa 2 0 1986 River Plate Bandera de Argentina Argentina Copa Libertadores 4 1 Total 31 15|link=wikipedia |} Alineación del Hércules C.F. Campeón Regional Temp. 1932-1933. En la campaña 32-33 el Hércules se proclama campeón regional de primera categoría, a la vez que jugó en la Copa de España, coincidiendo con la adopción del escudo oficial del club. Copa de Campeón Temporada 34/35. Tras dos campañas desastrosas, en Junio de 1934, la federación española decide remodelar la segunda división en unos campeonatos superregionales donde el Hércules pasa al grupo tercero. El 16 de Febrero de 1935 el Hércules se proclama campeón frente al Murcia y alcanza la promoción a primera división. El 28 de Abril de 1935 se enfrentaron en el estadio de Bardín el Hércules y el Celta, empatados a puntos en la última jornada de la promoción. En el minuto 29 de la primera parte Vázquez acierta a batir a Pedrín y el Hércules consigue finalmente su objetivo de alcanzar la Primera División por primera vez en su historia. El 10 de Noviembre de 1935 jugó el Hércules en Bardín su primer partido de liga frente al Real Madrid. Con un balance de 22 partidos jugados, el Hércules concluyó su debut en Primera División con una sexta posición. De esta primera temporada cabe destacar el encuentro frente al Athletic de Bilbao, quien se proclamara campeón de Liga. Los Herculanos del ascenso a primera (de izq a der.):Salvador, Moro, Oriols, Blázquez, Tatono, Dénez, Maciá, Pérez, Irles, Roldán y Múgica. La misma temporada el Hércules alcanza las semifinales de la copa de España, pero no pudo superar al Real Madrid. La Guerra Civil española pasó factura al deporte y varios jugadores del Hércules abandonaron Alicante. Mendizabal fallecía en un combate aéreo, Blázquez fué encarcelado y trasladado a un campo de concentración, Maciá nunca pudo desprenderse del cartel de republicano mientras que el entrenador Manuel Suárez moría tiroteado en la carretera de Busot. Con el final de la guerra civil se fueron dos grandes ilustres nombres del Hércules, por un lado Vicente Pastor "El Chepa" que falleció en Julio del 39, por otro lado Renato Bardín lo hacía en Mayo del 40. La temporada 39-40 el Hércules repitió sexto puesto en primera división tras su vuelta a los campos de fútbol, en una liga muy igualada a tan sólo seis puntos del campeón de liga Atletico Aviación, actual Athlético de Madrid. De esta temporada también destacaremos la victoria en Chamartín contra el Real Madrid por 0-1, con gol de Tormo. El Hércules del 40-41 presidido por Heladio Pérez del Castillo, finalizó la temporada en una discreta novena posición. A nivel nacional, el 12 de Enero de 1941, marcaría una fecha clave para el guardameta herculano José Pérez García, primer y único jugador hasta la fecha en vestir la camiseta de la selección nacional, el partido Portugal-España y el resultado empate a 2. Este partido siendo tan especial como fué para él, también le trajo la desdicha pues se lesionó al chocar con un delantero portugués, lo que a corto plazo le produjo pérdida de visión. Pérez primer herculano que jugó como internacional. En los primeros meses del 41, en vistas de una fusión del Hércules y el Alicante, varios jugadores de este último pasan a engrosar la lista de los que en años venideros proporcionarán grandes tardes de gloria al Hércules, entre otros el noveldense Pina, quién debutó la temporada 40-41 frente al Barcelona, y Corona , que más tarde jugaría en el Real Madrid. El 8 de Abril de 1941 se fusionaron el Hércules F.C. y el Alicante, pero por escaso período de tiempo. Y así el Hércules pasa a denominarse Alicante Club Deportivo. La temporada 41-42 fue un fracaso para un equipo que se vería al año siguiente en Segunda División. El 5 de Mayo de 1942 la directiva decide cambiar el nombre del club y se reconvierte en Hércules de Alicante. En esta temporada 42-43 el Hércules asegura su permanencia en Segunda tras empatar en Altabix. La temporada 43-44 destacó más por acontecimientos y detalles contados que por lo meramente deportivo. El 9 de Octubre de 1943 pasa a denominarse Hércules Club de Fútbol. La remodelación para intentar el ascenso a primera fue de las que hacen época, desde el presidente hasta el entrenador, pasando por los jugadores. Tras imponerse al Baracaldo en la última jornada lograron matemáticamente el ascenso a Primera. De aquellos años el recuerdo del homenaje a Manuel Maciá, santo y seña del Hércules durante casi 20 años, donde se enfrentaron a un Real Madrid plagado de estrellas, consiguiendo una gran victoria herculana por 2-1. Un Hércules de primera. Temporada 45/46. En la siguiente temporada un comienzo desastroso hacía presagiar el descenso inminente a la segunda división. La posterior temporada, 46-47, se plantea con el objetivo de volver a la primera división, y el Hércules rozó la promoción, pero la Real Sociedad se situaría 2 puntos por encima y tras batir al Murcia ascendió a primera. El 4 de Enero de 1948 el Hércules encajaba una sonora derrota en la Rosaleda por un 9-2. Lo anecdótico del partido no fué la goleada en sí, sino que todos los goles contrarios los marcó el mismo jugador, Bazán, y las crónicas hablan del guardameta herculano Cosme como el mejor de su equipo. Ese mismo año un jugador con nombre propio fue Calsitak, que estuvo a punto de llevar al Hércules a Primera con sus 23 goles, pero no tardó el Atletico de Madrid, quien se proclamara campeón de liga en llevárselo a sus filas. Con el estadio Bardín muy lejos de registrar los llenos de antaño, las temporadas 48-49 y 49-50 supusieron una bajada en las expectativas herculanas, de la cuarta plaza de la primera a la décima de la segunda. La marcha de Calsita al Atlético de Madrid supuso el detonante de la crisis herculana, pero con la presidencia de Heliodoro Madrona la trayectoria blanquiazul en la temporada 50-51 fue de menos a más y se alcanzó una cuarta plaza gracias, entre otros, a jugadores como Cosme, Oliver, Torres, Pina, etc... Alineación del Hércules durante la campaña 53/54. En la temporada 53-54 se consiguió el hito deseado y añorado del regreso a Primera División, en una campaña que no empezó bien, pero tuvo un colofón magnífico: un ascenso conseguido en el último partido en el estadio de Bardín que resultó insuficiente para acoger los muchísimos aficionados que, aquella tarde del 27 de junio de 1954, quisieron presenciar el partido contra el Osasuna. El resultado fue de 2 a 0 para los herculanos con goles de Pina y Roth. El equipo fué dirigido por Amadeo Sánchez, aquel entrenador con tanto carisma, asturiano de nacimiento que dejó profunda impronta en sus dos etapas que estuvo al frente del club. Un entrenador particular que se ganó el afecto de la afición y como anécdota, siempre presenciaba los partidos con corbata y sombrero. También hemos de destacar que este sería el último partido que se disputaría el Hércules en el campo de Bardín. La Bombonera se había quedado obsoleta, los herculanos siempre tendrán en su memoria este estadio en que nuestro club se hizo con la mayoría de edad. Volvería Alfonso Guixot, en la temporada 1954-1955, a la presidencia, acompañado por Empapo González como vicepresidente con el objetico de consolidar al Hércules en primera división. La primera medida fue trasladar al equipo a La Viña, ampliada para 25.000 espectadores. Otra medida fue la cesión del portero Pazos por parte del Real Madrid. La alineación tipo de esta temporada estuvo formada por: Seva Santos, Sedane, Navarro, Santos, Alvarin, Ernesto, Macalita, Pina, Mecarle, Rodríguez y Xirau. Hace falta destacar la victoria en la Viña enfrente del Barcelona, con gran actuación de Pazos enfrente de Kubala. En la clasificación final, el Hércules en sexta posición. La temporada siguiente el Hércules haría honor a la su fama como equipo "ascensor", y descendió, durando muy poco la alegría entre los aficionados. La trayectoria no mantuvo una línea constante y, de la euforia de una sexta posición se pasó a la amargura del descenso. Pero esto no fue lo más triste puesto que el gran presidente Alfonso Guixot y Guixot perdió la vida de un infarto en un partido de liga, de esa temporada 1955-1956, contra el Real Madrid. Entraría el Hércules, en una etapa de 10 años en qué no encontró su rumbo, incluso llegó a tocar fondo al descender a tercera. Destacaremos la adquisición del campo de La Viña por la Caja de Ahorros del Sureste, la actual CAM, en la temporada 1956- 1957. Con respecto a al deporte, esa misma temporada volvería Amadeo Sánchez al banquillo blanquiazul; sustituyendo a Sergio Rodríguez. En la temporada 1958-1959 llegó a bajar a Tercera en una nefasta temporada. Pero pronto recuperaría el Hércules la categoría. Un gran ilustre actuaría esa temporada en las filas herculanas, el gran Luis Aragonés. Luís Aragonés. Temporada 59/60. El Hércules de la temporada 59/60. Por la parte negativa, reseñamos el embargo de los trofeos del club por una deuda de 15.000 pesetas. En las siguientes temporadas estuvo el Hércules más pendiente de los temas sociales que del deporte. Las diferencias por el campo de La Viña con la Caja de Ahorros, produjo un distanciamiento del club respeto de esta entidad financiera. En cuanto al deporte, el Hércules sufría numerosas derrotas en casa y se recuperaba fuera. Debutó un joven jugador de Orihuela, Ramón, quien hacía las delicias de los afionados con sus carreras por la banda. Podía haber sido un fenómeno del fútbol, pero vería frustrada su carrera por un defecto encontrado en su corazón, cuando el Hércules lo traspasó al Atlético de Madrid. Empezaba la temporada 1965-1966 y Joaquín Ferrer Stengre afrontaba la campaña con la movilización de las diversas peñas y sociedades deportivas. La misión principal era aportar la máxima ayuda al club. El 13 de noviembre de 1965 se inaguraba la Peña Herculana Calsita , en honor al gran goleador. En el equipo destacaba, entre otros, Toledo, denominado Superman por los seguidores, tras un gol que marcó en Vallecas. Al final de la temporada, el Hércules fue primero con 39 puntos, seguido del Granada C.F. con 37. Otra vez se había ascendido a Primera. El Hércules del ascenso a primera del 65. Con el ascenso a Primera se efectuó la renovación del director técnico y firmó Vicente Dauder, pero como suele ser habitual en el Hércules, falló la planificación y pronto llegaron las derrotas y el desaliento. En aquella temporada 66-67, llegó el descenso que se veía venir, pese a que va haber una reacción final con victoria por 4 a 1 sobre el València. Hércules, con 20 puntos y el Coruña con 18 descendieron automáticamente. Los descensos siempre han sido traumáticos en los blanquiazules y esa misma temporada caería por segunda vez en su historia a la Tercera División. Durante dos temporadas volvió a jugar por esos campos perdidos, pero es cierto que le sirvieron para reciclarse y para hacer un lavado de cara en todas sus estructuras. El gran "culpable" de aquello fue Tomàs Tarruella, quien impregnó de dinamismo todos los estamentos del Hércules y lo vertebró; contrató como entrenador a Cesar y el Hércules ascendió tras jugar la promoción con el Osasuna con este equipo: Humberto, Ricardo, Murcia, José Juan, Valvuena, Araujo I, Lalo, Marcos, Rodillo y Costoya. La recepción del equipo fue en la Santa Faz y después en el Ayuntamiento. Lo más destacado de la siguiente temporada que afrontaba el Hércules en Segunda, en la cual consiguió un discreto undécimo lugar, fue la entrada de José Rico Pérez como presidente. Alineación habitual en la temporada 70/71. José Rico Pérez tuvo que enfrentarse, en la campaña 71-72 a la urgente planificación del club. Se solicitó del Ayuntamiento las opciones sobre el campo de La Viña y los 26.200 metros cuadrados adquiridos en el castillo de San Fernando. El Ayuntamiento accedió en el pleno de 12 de Julio de 1971 y el 26 de Agosto se firmó la escritura. Esta temporada acabaría con la promoción de descenso. El Hércules se jugó a una carta, con el Cartagena, el descenso de categoría. Finalmente no fue así. La temporada 72-73 fue totalmente de transición. La directiva de Rico Pérez potenció el equipo para evitar nuevos sustos, y se empezó a trabajar en la construcción del nuevo estadio. El 15 de enero de 1973 salieron a subasta las obras del que seria el nuevo coliseo herculà y se pusieron a la venta mil localidades con un precio de 20.000 pesetas, en concepto de abonos para cinco años, a partir de la campaña 74-75. Lo que deja patente que el Estadio Rico Pérez lo pagaron los herculanos de sus bolsillos. En el terreno deportivo, la temporada 72-73, fué una campaña sin sobresaltos: novena posición. hercules6.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules7.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules8.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules9.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules10.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules11.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules12.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules13.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules14.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules15.jpg|link=www.hercules.com hercules15.jpg|link=www.hercules.com |} Gol en El Sadar que daría el ascenso al Hércules. Mientras se estaban realizando las obras del estadio, Rico Pérez y su junta directiva habían planificado una gran plantilla, dirigida por Arsenio Iglesias, con la intención de dar el salto definitivo a Primera. No fue fácil la campaña 74/75, pero al final se consiguió la tan deseada vuelta a los grandes, el 26 de mayo del 1974, tras ganar en Pamplona, se volvía a estar en primera división. El resultado fue 2 a 1 para los herculanos. En aquella gloriosa tarde jugaron Humberto, José Antonio, Eladio, Pachón, Andreu, Rivera, Nagy, Betznen, Baena (Crespo), Varela (Santamaría) y Aicart. Muchos aficionados recuerdan todavía a Humberto Núñez, el “Nene”, abandonar la portería de El Sadar, arrodillado hasta el túnel de vestuarios por una promesa que había hecho meses antes. Arsenio Iglesias "El Brujo" fué recibido entre ovaciones llevado a hombros en el regreso a Alicante del equipo. Los jugadores fueron recibidos como héroes. La recepción en el Ayuntamiento, así como la ofrenda a la Santa Faz fue multitudinaria. El empeño de los jugadores por alcanzar la gloria del ascenso se vió recompensada por las muestas de alegría que vivieron los herculanos de aquellos años. Humberto de rodillas desde la porteria hasta los vestuarios en El 3 de Agosto de 1974, día histórico para el fútbol alicantino, se inauguraba el Estadio Rico Pérez. El coliseo herculano tenía una capacidad de 30.000 personas, y era fruto de los miles de herculanos que lo habían sufragado con su esfuerzo. Para la 'ocasión vino el Barça de los Asensi, Marcial, Rexach, Cruyff, etc... El campo presentó una entrada espectacular, Alicante ya tenía un estadio de gran nivel y todo esto gracias al Hércules. Reapareció con éxito el Hércules en Primera División. Arsenio modeló un equipo sólido y compensado, el primer partido se disputaría en el flamante estadio Herculano contra el Real Murcia (2-2). Antón Arieta fué el autor del primer gol en Rico Pérez en 1a división. Lo más destacable de aquel equipo de la temporada 1974-1975 era su eje defensivo. Así, José Antonio "La Araña", Giuliano, Rivera y Quique formaron una de las defensas más completas de la historia blanquiazul. Entrada del partido inaugural del Estadio Rico Pérez contra el F.C. Barcelona 03/08/1974 Al final de la competición el Hércules ocupó la quinta posición y sólo el gol average con la Real sociedad privó a los alicantinos de jugar la copa de la UEFA. Volvieron los derbis contra el Elche, que los herculanos ganaron con sendos goles de Barrios. En la siguiente temporada, la 75-76, el Hércules volvería a realizar una brillante campaña. La alineación tipo de esta temporada fue la siguiente: Deusto, José Antonio, Giuliano, Rivera, Quique, Saccardi, Baena, Juan Carlos, Juanito, Barrios y Carcelén. En la clasificación final, el Hércules CF acabó en sexto lugar. La campaña siguiente, supondría la despedida de Arsenio Iglesias, el entrenador que más alto dejó el listón en la historia del Hércules. Es el único que completo cuatro campañas completas, con un ascenso para empezar y los tres años restantes dejando al equipo por la parte alta de la clasificación. La última temporada, la 76/77 se acabó en mitad de tabla, pero la mejor noticia vino en la Copa, donde se eliminó al Real Madrid, endosándole un 3-0 en el coliseo alicantino, ante el delirio de los 25.000 espectadores que lo abarrotaban. No acabó ahí la cosa, en la siguiente eliminatoria cayó el Valencia, y solo el Betis fue capaz de doblegar a los herculanos, y por penaltis, privándolo de meterse en semifinales. Con la llegada de Felipe Mesones, en la temporada 1977/78, se quiso variar el sistema de juego del equipo buscándose un juego más ofensivo, pero pronto se tambaleo el equipo y, al final, se hubo de defender la permanencia con muchos apuros. A mitad de temporada Benito Joanet sustituyó a Mesones en el banquillo. Baena lanza un potente disparo en la historiaca goleada por 3-0 al Madrid en la Copa del 77. Bajo la dirección técnica de Joanet se afronto la siguiente temporada. Hubo importantes novedades en la plantilla con las incorporaciones de Amador y Kustudic. Entre los recuerdos gratos están los empates en el "Santiago Bernabeu" y "Luis Casanova". Al final se logró el 12º puesto con 32 puntos. Se llevaban ya cinco temporadas consecutivas en 1ª. La pretemporada siguiente del Hércules se realizó en México, con una serie de amistosos que permitieron a Benito Joanet intentar rejuvenecer el equipo, pero los resultados e la liga no acompañaron y Koldo Aguirre sustituyo al técnico catalán. El Hércules sumó 28 puntos y 6 negativos, situado en decimoquinta posición. La 1980/81 fue una temporada cargada de acontacimientos, lo que no dejó de ser un mal síntoma. Se traspasó al meta Amador al Barça, mientras que Koldo Aguirre comenzó a interesarse por la cantera, debutando en 1ª, Reces, Sala, Mañuz y Parra. Hubo jornadas gratas, como fue la victoria del Hércules en Mestalla 0 - 2. Ese año Kustudic logró en el estadio Insular de Las Palmas el gol 500 en 1ª división del club. Al final quedaron decimoterceros en un campeonato conseguido por la Real Sociedad. En la temporada 81/82 se acabaría la racha, empezaría bien pero acabaría con el equipo en segunda, después de ocho temporadas consecutivas en primera. Fue un descenso inesperado, a tres jornadas del final nadie podía pensar que el Hércules acabaría bajando. Al mismo tiempo, el descenso del Hércules, enfrió a la afición alicantina de cara al Mundial 82 que tenía por subsede el estadio Rico Pérez. De todas maneras, la campeona del último Mundial, Argentina, la eligió como sede. De ahí el color albiceleste en las torres de luz. Al final el Hércules que jugó en segunda la temporada 82/83 quedó octavo con 40 puntos, siendo los máximos goleadores Reces y Muller con 8 goles. Celebración histórica del ascenso del Hércules a primera en la temporada 83/84. Uno de los objetivos del presidente Rico Pérez fue devolver al equipo a primera y lo logró al 2º intento. Se empezó la temporada con un importante ascenso en Elche (1-2) con goles de Aracil y Javi. La temporada la comenzó Pachín en el banquillo siendo sustituido por Carlos Jurado que supo aunar la plantilla, que no perdonó a Pachín su trato; sin embargo, el técnico madridista fue eficaz al aconsejar los fichajes de Espinosa, Baquero, Rastrojo y Álvarez, que fueron piezas clave para el ascenso. El partido que supuso el ascenso se disputó contra el Castellón, ganando el Hércules dos a cero. Al final del encuentro cuando el colegiado señaló el final, el público invadió el terreno de juego para celebrar un nuevo ascenso a primera. La temporada 1984/85 se inició con una huelga de futbolistas que hizo deslucir el derby de la segunda jornada, contra el Elche, que hizo que jugaran los juveniles. Carlos Jurado no aguantó más de 19 jornadas, le sustituyó Antonio Torres. El fichaje más acertado de la temporada fue el de Mario Alberto Kempes, "El Matador", que dotó al equipo de más calidad dando más confianza a sus compañeros. El comienzo fue malo, pero nadie imaginaría que el colofón de la reacción se produciría en el Santiago Bernabeu contra el Real Madrid. Alicante lo celebró como si fuera un ascenso. Los aficionados se echaron a las calles. El Hércules hizo un jaque mate en la última jornada y amarró la permanencia. Analicemos la situación: cuando se encaró la última jornada de liga el panorama era verdaderamente preocupante: ganar nada más y nada menos que en Chamartin. Mientras, por la cola, Málaga y Betis brindando con cava por un pactado empate. Los dos se quedaban en Primera ya que nadie daba un duro por el Hércules en Madrid. Al final, un tiro de Ramos al palo y Sanabria remató el rechace ante el delirio de los 3.000 herculanos desplazados a la capital. Aquel 21 de Abril de 1985 quedó escrito con letras de oro en la historia del Hércules. Kempes La temporada siguiente sería otra cosa, se marcharía el mejor presidente, o simplemente, el presidente D. José Rico Pérez, que dejaría el club con un certificado médico por delante. Cogió las riendas Torregrosa Ronda que no pudo evitar el descenso. Esto y el añadido del traspaso de Kempes a mitad de temporada dieron con el club otra vez en Segunda, y lo que es peor con una gran deuda económica arrastrando. Las temporadas 1986/87 y la 1987/88 no fueron ni más ni menos, que una agonía que se desencadenó con un nuevo descenso, esta vez a 2ªB. Hubo baile de entrenadores y de presidentes hasta llegar a la última jornada de aquel año 1988, en partido contra el Castellón en que se consumó la gran hecatombe. Al año siguiente, cuando todo apuntaba que sería un paseo militar por la nueva categoría, se vio que resultaría todo lo contrario. Hubo sustitución en el banquillo, el veterano Marcel Domingo reemplazaría a Pepe Martínez. Al final, el equipo alicantino finalizaría en octava posición a diecinueve puntos de Levante, que resultó campeón. Alineación herculana. Temporada 86/87. Antes de comenzar la siguiente temporada, el club tuvo que hacer frente a la deuda contraída con algunos jugadores, que habían denunciado ante la A.F.E. Para que no se consumara el descenso a tercera. El inicio de la campaña fue prometedor, el equipo estuvo imbatido hasta el 18 de Diciembre. Pero este pinchazo significo el principio del fin en sus aspiraciones ascensoras. Cuando J. Antonio Carcelen sustituía a Moncho como entrenador, el gozo ya se había hundido en el más profundo de los pozos. Únicamente Manuel Albaracín se mantendría al lado de Orgiles con todo perdido cara al ascenso. Al final de esta campaña se contrataría a José Víctor para la siguiente temporada. En la temporada 90/91 Manuel Albaracín sustituyo a Emilio Orgiles,ya que el de Monovar ya acumulaba mucho desgaste. La liga de fútbol profesional, en su plan de saneamiento, no contemplaba las deudas contraídas posteriormente al 13 de Diciembre de 1985. Es decir, la deuda se elevaba a los 1.200 millones de pesetas. La creación de una Cooperativa de Viviendas ayudó a aliviar la crítica situación económica. En lo deportivo Vicente C. Campillo ocuparía la plaza vacante de José Víctor. Llegando a un intenso final de campaña, en el que el Hércules llegaba al último partido contra el Cartagena, faltándole un punto para jugar la promoción de ascenso. Ese día el equipo departamental le haría la Pascua a los alicantinos, ganando 0-3, con dos goles del ilicitano Boria, ante la decepción de los 20.000 herculanos congregados en el estadio y la alegría de los más de 3.000 seguidores cartageneros. El Hércules de la temp. 93-94, en su retorno a 2ª div De pie:Parra,Abellan,Lledo,Luismi,Arroyo y Zafra. Agachados:Adzic,Quique Medina,Paquito,Alfaro y Benito Sanchez. La temporada 91/92 supondría un cambio absoluto en la faceta deportiva y social. A pesar de que el equipo al final no consiguiera clasificarse para la promoción de ascenso al quedar quintos. El club contraría a un jugador que temporadas después resultaría determinante, Eduardo Rodríguez, junto a otro refuerzo de gran calibre, Pascual Luna Parra, otro de los grandes capitanes herculanos a lo largo de la historia. Mientras el empresario alicantino, Aniceto Benito ocupaba la presidencia blanquiazul, con el propósito de llevar al Hércules a 1ª en cuatro temporadas. La siguiente temporada supondría la vuelta del Hércules a la Segunda División. A pesar de los altibajos en la temporada, el equipo llegó al final muy fuerte, consumando su clasificación para el play-off en partido contra el Nastic de Tarragona por 4-0. En el sorteo le correspondió, Salamanca, Las Palmas y Torreavega. Solamente cedería un empate contra el Torrelavega, en Cantabria, ganando todos los restantes partidos. El momento culminante llegaría en el estadio Insular de Las Palmas donde el equipo ganaría con esta alineación: Falagan, Julio, Rafa, Cantero, Dani, Torres, Parra, Paquito, Verde, Rodríguez y López, todos ellos dirigidos por Enrique Hernández, que ofreció muestras de un futbol de gran calidad. La celebración en Alicante fue apoteósica, ríos de gente inundaban "la terreta", se había abandonado el pozo "para siempre", o al menos, eso pensamos en aquella magnífica campaña. Tras unas campañas de tránsito por la División de Plata, en las que los intentos de ascenso quedaron en Agua de Borrajas, el técnico Manolo Jiménez se hizo cargo de un conjunto veterano, con las máximas aspiraciones. Esa temporada 95-96 finalizó con el ascenso a Primera. Fue una temporada espectacular, con un gran juego y resultados muy abultados. El Hércules dominó de principio a fin y los nombres de Parra, David, Gonzalo, Jankovic, Rodríguez, Paquito, Palomino, Antón, Marí, Luismi o Varela quedaron grabados en la memoría del herculanismo. Inolvidable el gol de Sigüenza en Toledo que significó el ascenso y esa celebración de rodillas en el campo. El Hércules afrontaría su decimonovena campaña en la división de oro, haciendo buena su fama de ascensor. El Hércules de la temporada 95-96. Hubo cambio en el banquillo, donde se sentóIván Brzic que sería sustituido a mitad campaña por el técnico de Anna, Quique Hernández. Al final, sin pena ni gloria, y perjudicados por la reeestructuración de la Liga, en la que descendieron cuatro equipos, el Hércules no pudo hacer nada por evitar el descenso. Lo peor fue que esa estructura formada por Aniceto Benito se desmoronó a partir de esa temporada y el club acabó sucumbiendo años después en manos de un grupo mediático que controló accionarialmente la entidad, haciendo y deshaciendo en la labor técnica, al tener una empresa anexa que fichaba jugadores. Lo más destacable fué la gesta lograda en el Camp Nou, el partido se emitió por televisión y el mundo fué testigo de la remontada herculana ante el gran F.C. Barcelona en su propio feudo por 2-3. Blanc todavía anda buscándose la cintura ante el quiebro de Rodríguez. F.C. Barcelona-Hércules C.F. Épica remontada blanquiazul en el Camp Nou (2-3). A partir de aquí el futuro fue poco alentador. Al año siguiente nuevamente en Segunda, el club seguiría su trayectoria descendente, parte de culpa la tendría Francisco Peris, empresario que serviría de testaferro de la empresa de Madrid que acabó de hundir al Hércules en lo más profundo del abismo. El retorno a Segunda B se haría realidad ese año 1998 con el club endeudado hasta las cejas. Después la historia la conocemos todos. Seis años, hasta la actualidad, son los que ha estado nuestro querido equipo en 2ªB. En todo este periodo, lo más significativo ha siso la aparición del empresario de la construcción Enrique Ortiz, que cogería una nave a la deriva en medio de la desilusión general por parte del aficionado herculano. Las cosas en lo deportivo, no salian bien. Baile de entrenadores, de jugadores, pérdida de masa social. Pero en su haber habría que destacar las dos suspensiones de pagos realizadas por la Sociedad Anónima herculana, que han permitido la viabilidad de la entidad y el poder ver la luz en el fondo de este oscuro túnel. Celebración del Ascenso del Hércules a 2ªA. Temporada 04/05. Y así ha sido. Tras el cambio de marcha con el técnico Juan Carlos Mandiá con quien hemos podido disfrutar de este ascenso a 2ª. Corría Febrero del 2005 cuando el técnico hizo realzar a un equipo herido y llevarlo al 2º puesto del Grupo 3º y conseguir que disputara de nuevo las fases de promoción a la división de plata del futbol español. Tras dejar a un buen Ceuta en la primera fase y un buen Alcalá en la segunda, el equipo y la afición disfrutaba de nuevo de ese sueño hecho realidad en la plaza de Los Luceros. Alineación Hércules Temporada 07/08. Tras el ascenso se está realizando el proyecto de consolidación en la categoría y el asalto a primera división. Varios son los hitos destacables en la temporada 06/07 como ha sido la recompra del Estadio José Rico Pérez por parte del Hércules C.F, la construcción de los campos de entrenamiento en Font Calent y el futuro proyecto de remodelación del estadio que en 4 años asegurará un feudo al más alto nivel futbolístico como el Hércules merece. En lo deportivo la temporada 07/08 fué un tanto irregular, del Hércules se esperaba conseguir el ascensos, invirtiendo gran cantidad de dinero en jugadores de talla como Blas Pérez, Juan Carlos Mariño, entre otros. Un objetivo que finalmente no se consiguió si bien terminó la liga con un sexto puesto pero muy lejos de los puntos que consiguieron los equipos que finalmente subieron de categoría. La temporada 08/09 comenzaba el Hércules con muy buenas expectativas, se realizó la mejor temporada en lo relativo a los puntos conseguidos a final de la temporada. 78 puntos y más de 80 goles a favor. A destacar la goleada al Sevilla at. en el Rico pérez con el resultado final de 8 a 0 para los nuestros. Los herculanos pudimos disfrutar de un Hércules que mereció el ascenso, afición y equipo fueron un todo a la largo de la liga y el equipo termino en un cuarto puesto dejando un sabor agridulce por la gran temporada pero por no llevarnos el premio de estar entre los grandes en esta temporada. El Hércules no subió de categoría pero maduró para buscar de nuevo en la presente temporada de nuevo el ascenso tan merecido y que estamos seguros que este año SI lo conseguiremos. ¡MACHO HÉRCULES! Stadium Jose Rico Perez Stadium is the stadium of Football Club Hercules. It was inaugurated on August 3, 1974, and his name is the former president José Rico Perez Herculano. It has a capacity of approximately 30,000 spectators and is located in Calle José Romeu Zarandieta Fogueres in the neighborhood polygon San Blas, in the city of Alicante, Spain. Latest activity Hercules in the actuallity thumb|350px|right Category:Browse